This disclosure concerns filter constructions for engines and methods of filtering and filter preparation. In particular, the disclosure describes a filter arrangement having a sealing system.
Gas streams often carry particulate material therein. In many instances, it is desirable to remove some or all of the particulate material from a gas flow stream. For example, air intake streams to engines for motorized vehicles or power generation equipment, gas streams directed to gas turbines, and air streams to various combustion furnaces, often include particulate material therein. The particulate material, should it reach the internal workings of the various mechanisms involved, can cause substantial damage thereto. It is therefore preferred, for such systems, to remove the particulate material from the gas flow upstream of the engine, turbine, furnace or other equipment involved. A variety of air filter or gas filter arrangements have been developed for particulate removal. In general, however, continued improvements are sought.
This disclosure describes an engine air flow system. The air flow system comprises a filter element construction including a media pack and a sealing system. In preferred configurations, the sealing system will have a frame arrangement and a seal member, where the frame arrangement includes an extension projecting axially from one of the flow faces of the media pack. In particularly preferred arrangements, the seal member is supported by the extension of the frame arrangement.
Filter element constructions are described herein. Preferred filter element constructions will include ones such as those characterized above.
Methods of filtering systems, servicing filtration systems, and constructing filter arrangements are described herein. Preferred methods will use filter elements and constructions as characterized above.